The Art of Romance
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Stephanie breaks up with Carlos because he's not romatic enough, Kendall offers to teach him a thing or two on the subject. Will be rated M if I continue.
1. The Breakup

**Result of bordum and being awake till the sun comes up. I'm actually alright with how this turned out.**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story. 

Carlos sighed as he closed the front door of apartment 2J, flopping heavily down onto the couch. Kendall, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa watching television, eyed his friend's unreadable expression. "What's up Carlos?" Kendall asked, pushing the mute button on the remote control. The Latino slumped back his position, his eyes drifting slowly over to where Kendall sat.

"Stephanie." Carlos huffed wistfully, letting his sights fall aimlessly back onto the white coffee table. Kendall stared at him, confused on what exactly that had meant.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The blonde questioned, watching Carlos roll his dark brown eyes. He suddenly flung himself up violently, making an aggravated noise as he stood in front of the television.

"She dumped me!" Carlos said angrily, kicking his leg out rather immaturely. Kendall was a little thrown off by this, thinking back on Carlos and Stephanie's relationship.

"I thought you guys were just fine, what happened?" Kendall wondered aloud, watching Carlos' agitated expression soften into one of unhappiness. The shorter teen plopped back down next to his friend, shaking his head slightly.

"She said I'm too awkward when it comes to being more than just friends." Carlos paused for a moment, seeming to be replaying the breakup in his mind. "She says I'm not romantic enough for her. Its not my fault I've never had a girlfriend!"

"What about Mercedes?" Carlos shot a death glare at Kendall, who was holding back a snicker. This didn't seem like the time to be joking around, Carlos thought. The blonde held up his hands signaling that he was sorry.

"It's all your fault anyway!" Carlos suddenly shouted, shoving Kendall's shoulder lightly. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, having the same puzzled look pop onto his face once more.

"How the hell is any of this my fault?" He shouted back at his raven haired friend. Carlos sighed, running his palms down his face.

"Stephanie told me how Jo raves about how she has the most romantic boyfriend in the world." Carlos said in a mocking tone. _"You could learn a thing or two from Kendall."_ The Latino repeated his ex girlfriend's words. The blonde just sat there, his stare sort of blankly amused. It was the look he got when an idea was forming in his cunning mind.

"Maybe she's right," Kendall began, smirking crookedly as his left eyebrow rose. Carlos seemed to be a little offended.

"Gee, thanks Kendall." He remarked, dejectedly looking at his lap.

"No no no! I mean, maybe I can teach you how to be romantic so you can win back Stephanie!" Carlos perked up at this idea, a smile beginning to form on his mouth. He turned to his friend, an excited look on his face.

"Thank you so much Kendall!" Carlos grinned, his cheek bones high and prominent with joy. Kendall smiled back, happy that he could help his friend.

"Okay first things first. Girls love it when you do random, spontaneous things for them." Kendall explained to Carlos, who had brought his legs up on the couch, facing the blonde with an indian style position. He expression looked so very eager as he nodded, taking mental note of everything Kendall was saying. "Try taking her out to dinner or like, buy her an unexpected gift."

"Like what?" Carlos asked quizically, putting Kendall to dig into his thoughts.

"Flowers, or jewelry. Just something nice that tells her how much you care about her." As obvious as all this sounded, it was news to Carlos, who was in fact, the most oblivious romantic in the world. After about thirty minutes of telling Carlos what he should and shouldn't do, Kendall came to his last lesson.

"Now, the whole key to being romantic is knowing how to touch a girl." Kendall smirked as he watched Carlos' dark eyebrows raise.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, giving Kendall a confused look.

"You know! Like, for instance," Kendall suddenly scooted forward, becoming closer to his friend. He reached out, running his hand softly down the side of Carlos' tan face. The Latino felt his cheeks grow hot, the touch being so insignificant yet inticing. "Girls love it when you touch their face." Carlos could see what he meant.

"Okay, now what?" Carlos felt a little weird letting Kendall touch his face in such a provocative manner. The blonde stood, walking around Carlos and sitting behind him on the couch.

"They love it when you know how to touch their hair." Kendall instructed, leaving Carlos wondering for a moment how anyone could think that was romantic. His doubtful thoughts were interrupted as he shuddered, Kendall's hands reaching up and running through his short black hair. Carlos could feel his fingertips massaging his scalp, their delicate caress going behind his ears. The Latino bit his lower lip, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Then what?" Carlos asked breathily, his body and mind suddenly very relaxed. That is, until Kendall's fingers began to run down his neck.

"The teasing." Kendall breathed onto Carlos' ear, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. The blonde could feel Carlos' suprised shiver against his body as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against his back. "You have to know their sensitive spots," Kendall exhaled onto the bare skin of Carlos' neck, feeling the shorter boy tense up. Kendall closed his eyes, leaning down. "Like here."

The blonde's lips unexpectedly planted themselves on the side of Carlos' neck, beginning to suck gently on his bronzed flesh. The Latino stirred in his spot, his lip still clenched between his teeth as Kendall continued. Carlos felt his heart begin to race as the taller boy's tonuge poked out, slithering upward.

"And here," Kendall's voice was so close to Carlos. His tonuge slipped between his lips, licking up the side of the Latino's ear, coming back down to let Kendall suck on his friend's earlobe. Meanwhile, the blonde's hands were occupied as well, one massaging Carlos' hair, the other grasping his jawline lightly.

"N-now what?" Carlos restrained himself from letting a moan out as he asked this. It felt so wrong. But then why was he letting him continue? Oh yeah, this was just a lesson.

Kendall stopped all he was doing, getting up and walking around Carlos to sit in his original spot. He licked his lips, catching sight of the shorter boy's heated face.

"The kissing."

** Shall I continue? **


	2. Lesson in Love?

**Okay so I got a review on the first chapter that said I shouldn't make this slash if I continue. Uhm, okay. That confused me a little bit, you know, what with Kendall sucking on Carlos' neck and touching all over him. How could I not make it slash? If you don't like it then don't bother reading it, is all I have to say. Other than that, thank you for the positive reviews! Lol**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.

Carlos' cheeks had flushed a deep shade of red, the color flooding across his round nose as Kendall grasped his face, pulling himself forward. Hesitating for a moment, the blonde could feel the tingle of Carlos' hot breath on his light skin. Kendall then pressed his soft lips against his friend's, causing Carlos to let an ineffable whimper hum in his throat. The blonde seemed to take that as an initiative, his hands traveling up, gripping the back of Carlos' hair lightly. The smaller teen was so suprised he didn't move, letting Kendall's tonuge slip out, parting his own lips. Carlos, never having kissed anyone before, much less like this, moaned softly into Kendall's mouth, sounding a little desperate as he felt the wet muscle roll over his tastebuds.

The Latino got the idea of things, beginning to move his own lips, sliding them up and across Kendall's skilled ones.

"Oh, that's perfect," Kendall breathed into the kiss, feeling Carlos' hands cup his slender face a little tightly. Quite frankly, the blonde didn't know they were going to end up in this situation. He had never pictured Carlos in any different way other than one of his closest friends, but when he heard those vestal sounds leaving the Hispanic boy's throat, it made him feel wild.

This feeling was so different than any other he had ever felt with Jo. The encounters he had with his girlfriend were always delicate and sweet. With Carlos' virgin moans filling his mouth, well. That aroused an entirley new feeling.

Kendall felt animalistic. Like he was ready to free his inhibitions and let loose. The blonde pushed forward a little, causing Carlos to lean backwards slowly, his back against the arm of the couch. Kendall moved between Carlos' open legs, absentmindedly grinding his crotch against his friends'.

"Kendall!" Carlos' brown eyes shot open, staring up at the blonde's blushing face. Kendall was still for a moment, not really sure if Carlos was angry, or just suprised. The olive skinned teen breathed heavily, gazing up at his friend. "W-whats this lesson called?" He asked breathlessly. Kendall smiked.

"Foreplay." The blonde's hands were suddenly making their way up Carlos' thin red hoodie, finding that he was shirtless underneath. Kendall gripped the garment, pulling it gently over Carlos' head, much to his (sudden) pleasure. The Latino gasped slightly from the cold chill running across his upper body. Kendall's tonuge ran across his lips, staring hungrily down at his companion's naked, muscular chest. Carlos may have been the shortest of the boys, but he sure as hell wasn't the scrawniest.

Kendall leaned down, planting his pink lips on Carlos' neck once again, sucking and teething on his flesh. He could feel his friend's heart beat strengthen as his fingers flicked across his tan nipples. Kendall smiled onto his neck, bringing himself lower, facing Carlos' chest. "Tell me if you like this," the blonde said as he glanced up at Carlos' flushed and eager face.

Kendall's mouth wrapped around the Latino's left nipple, beginning to suck and nip it lightly. Carlos let out a girlish moan, arching into the stimulation.

"Oh God Kendall, I love it," Carlos bit his lip as Kendall lifted his mouth, watching his friend's expression as he flattened his wet tonuge, dragging it across his chest slowly.

"How about this?" Kendall brought his hips forward, pushing his groin against Carlos'. The taller boy inahled sharply, realizing that the titillation he had given to his friend's chest had caused him to become erect. He suddenly became very aware of what was happening, the realization that he had caused Carlos to get a boner dawning on him. "Carlos, do you really want me to do this?"

The Latino teen opened his eyes halfway, his dark chocolate irises flickering, overwhelmed with lust. "Teach me everything you know."

That was all Kendall needed to hear. He leaned back down, pressing his mouth against Carlos' with playful pressure, smiling as he pulled Carlos' bottom lip out with his teeth. His hands were occupied as well, making themselves useful by popping the button through his friend's jeans and pulling the zipper all the way down.

Carlos watched, anticipating as Kendall backed away, his fingers sinking under the denim pants and pulling them down around Carlos' knees. He became some what embarrassed as he studied Kendall's expression as the tall boy stared down at the tent formed in his tight black boxer briefs. The blonde licked his wanting lips, pulling the thin garment down tantalizingly slow.

Carlos' blush became even more intense as Kendall's mouth literally dropped, looking like he was about to start drooling. Carlos bit his lip, looking at Kendall's dumbfounded expression. "Is something wrong?" The shorter boy quietly asked. Kendall's eyes didn't look away from Carlos' exposed cock.

"N-no its, its fucking perfect." Kendall breathed, his hand coming forward to touch Carlos. The blonde hadn't anticipated feeling this way when he saw Carlos' dick. It was just so, long and thick, admitedly a little bigger than his own. How the fuck was this kid still a virgin with this amazing thing in his pants?

Carlos' breath hitched as Kendall's hand wrapped around his cock, leisurely pumping it up and down. He felt Carlos pulse in his grip, and he looked up, seeing his tan fingers dig into the couch's orange fabric. Kendall laughed to himself for a moment. _"Just wait,"_

By now, Jo and Stephanie were long forgotten in the situation.

Kendall bent over, unexpectedly wrapping his full lips around the head of Carlos' hard cock, sliding it deep into his hot mouth. The Hispanic boy jerked up, his eyes opening to see what had caused this extreme jolt of pleasure. He saw Kendall's mouth engulfing his length, then rising to let his pink tonuge swirl around the tip of his cock. Carlos had squirmed up to a sit, his hands gripping Kendall's dark golden hair.

"Oh shit, Kendall...I'm gonna-uhn!- fucking explode," Carlos cried out slowly, thrusting his cock deeper down the blonde's throat. Kendall pulled up, coming face to face with Carlos.

"First," the taller boy stood up, bending himself over the couch. "You're gonna fuck me."

Carlos' mouth opened slightly as he watched Kendall undo his jeans, letting them pool around his ankles, along with his dark blue boxers. His white, hard cock was revealed, his hand around it and rubbing it fiercely. "Please, fuck me Carlos," Kendall choked out, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at his friend with needy eyes.

The shorter teen quickly stood, shaking the pants from around his knees, kicking them to the hardwood floor. He appeared behind Kendall, staring down obliviously at his ass. "What do I do?"

Kendall answered by reaching around, pulling Carlos' hand forward, shoving his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tonuge around them. "Put them in me," the blonde huffed, returning to his previous postion. Carlos looked at his dripping digits, then slowly found Kendall's hole, pushing his index and middle fingers in. Kendall arched, hissing sharply at this. He hadn't expected it to hurt so badly. Everytime he fingered Jo it was no problem slipping two in at once, but holy shit did this hurt.

As if on instinct, the virgin boy began to slide his fingers in and out, moving them around inside his friend. The stinging pain was almost too much for Kendall to bare, that is before Carlos shoved them in deeper than any other time, curving them upwards. Kendall gasped, moaning loudly as he pushed himself onto the Latino's fingers.

"God Carlos, fuck me!" He cried out, feeling his cock thob beneath him. Carlos obeyed, quickly pulling his fingers out and spitting onto his hand. He rubbed it along his cock before gripping Kendall's thin hips and shoving himself inside the blonde's tight wet hole.

"H-Holy shit Kendall..." Carlos leaned over into his friend's taller frame, feeling him slightly shaking from being stretched so immensely. The shorter teen felt himself pulse, the inner walls of Kendall gripping him tightly. He stood back up, his hands shivering on Kendall's sides. "Y-you alright Ken?"

Gritting his teeth, Kendall squeezed the couch's frame. "Just do it," he growled bravely as Carlos nodded. Reluctantly, he began to move his hips forward and back, his huge cock pumping into Kendall's tight ass. The blonde whimpered quietly, waiting for the pain to turn into pleasure, which was not happening. Carlos, despite going nearly cross eyed from the exploding euphoria he was experiencing, seemed to notice Kendall's displeasure. He stopped his movement for a moment, thinking about what he had done with his fingers to make him moan before. Then, eureka.

Carlos bent his knees slightly, before thrusting in once more, his cock curving upwards and hitting Kendall's prostate dead on. He smiled crookedly as he knew this was a success. Kendall had literally screamed in pleasure, his back arching downward and his muscles tensing.

"_FUCK YES!_" Kendall didn't know what Carlos had done differently, but God did he love it.

Carlos's tounge poked out slightly from his mouth as he rammed into the skinny boy again, feeling his body quiver with delight. High pitched moans were rising from Kendall with every thrust Carlos gave him, feeling his dick slam into his sweet spot repetitively.

"Yes Kendall, oh God yes," Carlos' dark eyebrows turned upward as he threw his head back, hearing his hips smack against Kendall's ass as he fucked him into the bright couch. The blonde felt his grip tighten, his knuckles turning white as he cried out a moan, feeling Carlos' release himself inside of him. The Latino held onto Kendall's shoulder with one hand while the other quickly jacked him off. He remained inside of Kendall, feeling his cock throb and spill more cum into the teen as he felt the blonde thrust into his hand.

Finally, Kendall let go of his hold on the couch, standing up and sliding his back against Carlos' chest as he came, hard, right into the Latino's hand.

They stood there for a moment, panting and holding one another. After catching their breath, they toppled onto the couch, Carlos akwardly wiping his hand onto the orange fabric. "So," Kendall began, a stupid grin spread across his face. "You think Stephanie's gonna take you back?"

Carlos couldn't help but to laugh. He hadn't even thought of his ex girlfriend since Kendall began his _lesson_. He grinned, licking his dry lips as he leaned onto Kendall's shoulder.

"I hope not." 


End file.
